


How To Train A Fag

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blackmail, Coming of age sorta, Corruption, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Forced, Gang Bang, Gang Rape, Jock - Freeform, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual blowjob, Nudes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink, Sneaky Sex, Stall Sex, Underage - Freeform, almost caught sex, blowjob, leash, lockeroom sex, revenge rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A rumor is spreading around about the hot jock Wyatt, who might be a little fruity. Now he has to punish the boy who started it, little bb Danny. Danny doesn’t know what he just got himself into, but Wyatt’s gonna make sure he pays.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	1. Danny’s gonna pay

**Author's Note:**

> hey, im bbyboy, and I hope you enjoy. This fic is all fictional and I hope u enjoy ;)

Just out of rowing practice, I walk into the locker room, sweat-soaked shirt thrown over my shoulder. The room became hot as more people walked in, groaning, with sparse conversations. I trudged over to my locker, if you could even call it that: it had maybe two inches of space for my shit. 

In front of it, I fall into the bench behind, feeling clammy and exhausted. I look up at my friend, Patrick, approaching his locker next to mine. His door hangs open, lanyard and coat spilling out. The familiar smell of axe pours over the room, and we all know who uses it religiously.

“C’mon G!” “FORREAL” shouts and laughs come from all over, even I join in, the stench pitiful, “This better not mean your not showering tonight!” I looked over at Patrick, who now was sitting on the bench next to me, looking down at his phone.

“You good?” I ask, looking down at his phone and seeing the name Claire at the top of a few messages. God, he’s been so distracted since getting with this girl, it’s annoying. 

Finally, he looks up and says to me, “Did ya know Danny likes you?” My heart skipped a beat as I tried to think of any other Danny but that one.

“Um-“ fuck, I stuttered, “which one, I mean I know a few.” Patrick stared at me hard, and I stared straight-faced back.

“You know, like, the gay one.” Patrick responded. My throat was tightening and I just couldn’t let myself show any emotion or he might find out. Everyone might, and I wasn’t.

I looked down, grateful to break the tension first, and said, “Yeah, he’s in my Trig class. It’s easy to steal his answers, he’s so weak.”

Patrick didn’t giggle, not even a smile. “Man, if so, he’s been saying to everyone that you like him, even my girl.” Alarms blared in my head, but I wasn’t even gay. I’m not gay I said to myself, so why am I worried. “It’s okay if your a fag-“ 

“I said, I don’t fucking like dudes.” I must’ve been screaming, cuz when I looked up, everyone was staring at me. I stood up, ignoring Patrick’s eyes. I started taking off my shorts as usual, except right now, my best homies eyes were burning lasers through the back of my head. If looks could kill, call me a goner.

Geremy, who was on the other side a few lockers away, spoke up and said, “well if u were, it’d be a lil sus in here,” everyone looked over as he broke the silence, “I liiiike it!” It made the mood go from awkward to normal real quick, and I heard some dude whip him with a towel. I chuckled to myself, putting on my bag, and chancing one more look at Pat, but his eyes looked glazed over. I didn’t have time to worry about him.

“Peace” I told him, saluted, and walked out, clean air coming back to me. I walked over to my mom’s car, climbing in the backseat, and laying down, head on book bag. I thought about what he told me in there. 

I mean, I’m not gay, but a feebly has always sounded hot to me. A sub-human willing to be owned by me, to call me his master and beg for me. I’m gonna make Danny pay for doing this, I’m gonna make him mine like he wants, except he’ll have no rights. He’ll be all mine. Just a lousy pet, soon-to-be human flesh light for me. I can’t wait.

In bed, I open up snap and see he’s already seen my story, which was just a birthday post that no one watches. No one but him. God, he’s so fucking obsessed, he’s so fucking broken inside, needing a man to feel full. I’ll make him full alright.

I text him:

Heard you like me and was wondering if you’re down for anything rn ;)

I scrolled out, hopping back in waiting for him. That was weird, he usually opens it the second I send, but maybe he’s asleep. I mean, it seems weird for a Sunday night. He usually waits up for me cuz he knows I have late rowing practices on Sundays, he’s that needy. But now he wants to be asleep?

Finally, I see him typing in the chat, waiting for him to finish his response. He types out after a few minutes:

That’s crazy, ur totally a bro to me

He must be extra flustered, he’d never use the word bro in his life. He actually has told me that in Trig. We sit next to each other, and he is just can’t hide the fact he’s gotta baby boner for me. A small little pathetic fag boner. I can only imagine how pathetic he looks right now, sweating in his sheets, all wet over how I’m asking if he likes me. I type back:

lmao okay

I swipe out after that, at a loss. How can I make him my little fuckpuppy? Make him crave the thought of my dick, whimpering on it? Oh god, I’m getting hard right now thinking about him on his knees, with a leash on, following my orders.

I’m not sure how to make him want to be a good little slut yet, but I know how to make him do what I say. I pop back in the chat, and see he’s still there. I type:

If ur into me it’s cool, but I want to bust a nut rn. Wanna send pics ;)

I could see his hungry fag mouth watering over that. He’s so fucking gullible, he’d do anything a real man says, even if that man doesn’t want him. He responds:

Okay ;)

I smile to myself, knowing that soon I’m going to take his innocence. He’ll never say Wyatt again, and instead will call me Master. This little whore is mine.

He sent a snap two minutes later. It was his cute little small body arching, showing off his flat stomach and little ass, that looked a lil big on him. For reference, Danny is 5’1, 98 pounds, and is just the cutest little twins in crop tops. Sometimes he’ll hang his pants low to show off a little ass, which I appreciate when they ride down while he’s sitting. Anyways, the snap showed off his perky little toddler looking ass and round nipples, which would soon be swollen and abused. I screenshoted it and texted back:

You’re so hot. Could u also do one sitting on your knees and put your cute face in it, I like your face

His face was cute, really fair with Asian eyes that were someone very doe-y. He also has big round lips, which he lined, and would soon be alike to a sloppy whores makeup when I’m done. 

He sent the pic, but I waited a little, trying to make him want me more. He loves that he can’t have me, cuz I’m everything he’s not. I’m a real alpha male, and he’s just a faggy submissive hole.

I open the snap ten minutes later, seeing him look down at the camera, cute face looking innocent and child-like. He sat on his knees, back very arched to give him a little breast, and to show his skinny little body. I bet if I stuck it in right now, I’d be able to see the outline in his stomach. I screenshot the photo, knowing that since his face is in it, he’s mine.

I leave him on opened, feeling accomplished and go to sleep. I imagine his pathetic fag brain can only think of one thought, I fell asleep and accidentally opened it and forgot to respond. Yeah, that little slut can keep dreaming, cuz I know he’s only good for one thing.

Being a warm hole for my dick, and maybe even my team if it works out.


	2. Converting Danny into my Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt has what he needs to make Danny his little fuckpuppy. Now what will he do with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is completely fictional and just a hot fantasy. Enjoy ;)

The next morning, I wake up excited; and not because of how easily Danny fell for me, but the fact that he’d do anything for me. I rub my eyes out and turn off the blaring alarm by my bed. Then, I grab my phone, and shoot him a picture of my abs, lean and tan, with some morning sweat. I then start typing:

Meet me in the bathroom on the second floor near the gym, I’ve got a surprise for you.

Of course, his innocent rom-comy mind is probably thinking of chocolates or a first kiss, but I have something much better in mind. For me at least.

I put down my phone after a minute and start to the bathroom. I’d usually pee first thing when I get in, but I’m saving it for later. I grab my toothbrush and begin my morning routine; brush my teeth, wet and style my hair a little bit, and splashing my face. 

When I’m done, I walk downstairs to my mom, the smell of bacon flooding my nose. “Mmmmm,” I audibly say. “Something smells good!”

My mom looks up from the stove and smiles at me. She’s so good to me. I plan on making Danny like this, a good quiet housewife that’s only good for looking pretty and fucking. Also cooking, that’s a plus.

“You’re up early little man.” Now I remember why I spend as much time as I do avoiding her. 

“Yep, I’m gonna get to school earlier, some tutoring for... Trig.” My mom nods at me without looking up. I have a B in the class, but she never checks anyway so she’d never know. I open up my phone and see that Danny snapped back. Sweet.

kk ;) also how’re u so sexyy this earrlllyy!!??

Thump! My head snaps up, seeing my plate with eggs and bacon in front of me, my mom smiling at me. 

She giggles at me and says, “Why’re you so smiley?” I wasn’t- what. Was I really smiling? She just laughs and walks away, leaving me confused and frowning. I hate her.

Once I’m done eating, I open the fridge, and grab two full water bottles, and run back up to my room for my bag and a few goodies.

My mom drops me off half an hour before school starts, telling me to have a good day and what not. I smile back and run up to the doors, flashing my ID to the security guard and walking up the stairs. The dim yellow lights make the hallway a little eerie when its silent and empty. I drop the empty bottles into the garbage, my bladder begging me to release. The bathroom is the perfect spot to train him; it’s usually empty, no teachers, and gloryholes.

I lean on the second stall, waiting for Danny’s little frame to walk in. I check my phone and see that four minutes have passed. This little bitch is wasting my time. I start tapping on the lockers, humming to the beat of killing me softly, which popped into my head.

After a minute, I hear small footsteps approaching steadily. I smile to myself, knowing what’s going to happen next. 

He finally walks in, walking right towards me, a look of sheer happiness on his face. His little red cheeks and big eyes just begging to be used. He says, “Hey Wy, you wanted to see me heh...,” giggling at the end, noticing my awkward silence. He stops a couple feet away, and gives me this puzzlingly look that looks almost cute, but so innocent that I almost stop what I’m doing, almost.

“Come in,” I say, opening the stall, and inviting him in. He smirks his lips with his pathetic eyes lighting up. He walks in, and I close the door, leaning onto it, leaving about 4 inches between us. His face is leveled near my chest at his tallest, looking up at me doe-eyed. I giggle at the sight, of how freakishly toddler-like he is, how naive he is.

I say to him, “Do you know why you’re here right now?” He shrugs his shoulders and makes a cute face up to me. “Well, it’s actually because you couldn’t keep your little fag mouth shut, and now everyone thinks I like dudes.” His face immediately changes from cute and playful to a scared little animal being backed up in a corner. I feel him notice how I’ve trapped him, blocking the only escape, the door. 

I then grab his little chin in my man hands and shake his head, him starting to whimper. He looks so pathetic as I shake his head and push my face up in his, tears beginning to fall down on his rosy cheeks. “You knew what you were doing,” I said a little too loud, because it echoed off the walls, “didn’t you!”

“No, NO... I’m sorry,” he says, through baby cries. “I... I... I promise Wyatt, I’ll do anything. Please let me... me go. I-I won’t ever say it again,” I just shake my head, “IM SORRY PLEASE-“ 

I slap him hard on the cheek, making him let out a soft moan, getting me hard, and I cover his mouth with one hand. “Listen, faggot, if you try screaming, I’m only gonna make it worse.” He looks at me, fear in his bulging eyes, tears falling onto my hand. “And remember, you asked for this.”

I then put my other hand on top of his head, and push him down. His knees fight to stay standing for a second, but give out when I take my hand off his mouth and quickly tickle him. He falls to the wet ground, laughing, with tears coming down his cheeks.

“Good boy,” I tell him, liking the way he perked up. Then I started unbuckling my pants, and unzipping my fly, my massive hard on, falling out and hitting him in the face. I had a really girthy cock, well over 9 inches. Danny’s mouth fell open in surprise and I saw my chance and took it.

I shoved my cock forward, hitting the back of his throat in one push, still not even half way in. His scream was muffled by my heavy dick filling his mouth. I pulled him by his hair to look up at me, and said “scream or use teeth, and you’re dead, you fuckin faggot. Got it?” His scared eyes looked up at me, and I took that as a yes.

I didn’t let up yet, pushing out a little, and ramming back right in, his whimpering noises only making me harder. It felt like something was blocking me, so I slapped him again. His throat seemed to loosen for a second, and I took advantage, shoving deeper down his hungry hole, going down balls deep. His nose was now nestled in my pubes, and I looked down at him saying, “This is your place boy. Learn it.” Danny was pounding his hands feebly on my thighs, not able to speak because his esophagus was filled with my cock. His eyes were rolling back, and lips had a tinge of blue to them, but that didn’t stop me. “You’re just a sub-human made to serve a real alpha man like me. You’re nothing but a human flesh light, a hole for me to fuck and loosen and own. Understand?”

I saw his head give a little nod, and I pulled out from him, giving him a breath. His head started to fall in relief, but I can’t let him get off that easy. “You think it’s that’s easy to please me fag? A REAL man tells his fag when he’s done with him, and I’m not done using you’re slut holes!” Then I grabbed his head, and stuffed my cock back down the looser hole, now full on face fucking his little mouth, a mix of drool and pre-cum falling from his mouth, his eyes blank. 

And as I was pounding his head down on me, over the usual sound of people in the hallway, I heard someone walk in towards the stalls. I made sure that I stood in front of the door, to block people from seeing the pair of knees in front of me. 

I looked down and grabbed a handful of Danny’s hair, making him let out a soft moan, and held a finger to my mouth shooshing him. Then I whispered downward, “Make ANY type of noise and you’re dead faggot, hear me.” It wasn’t a question, and I think he was smart enough to know not to talk back. Of course, once I’ve made him my full fledged sissy slut, he won’t need to use his brain, and I can fry it with poppers.

When I hear peeing in a toilet, I put my hand back behind Danny’s head , and push back in, this time, going slower. Danny’s face, once a sweet and blushing red, now a blue mess, with deep red staining where I slapped his pathetic face. Seeing this used slut bobbing on my dick, drool and tears all over his face, was sending me over the edge. Oh god, I can’t hold, it.

I take one final push as I hear the guy flushing, and moan loudly, putting my hands around Danny’s throat, and choking his little neck. He looked up at me as I came deep into his throat, and I whispered “Ya better swallow all of it. It’s the seed of a real man, you’re gonna get used to it, and crave my seed all day like the sissy whore you are.” He was still looking at me and I pumped my load into his blocked esophagus, cum seeping out the sides of his mouth. I slap him hard across the face, and crouch down, getting ready to to whisper, when I look to the side and notice a pair of feet stopped in front of the door. I freeze; I can’t get caught rating a faggot in the bathroom, then everyone in the school would think I’m gay.

I say, deepening my voice, “dude, can I beat in peace?” I, then, hear him laugh and start walking out. I’m still choking Danny’s throat, purple bruises forming under my hand, and I’m hoping that dude had in earbuds, and wasn’t able to hear Danny’s little slut whimpers. Like he’s a fuckin puppy. A little fuckpuppy for me to train.

I finally loosen my grip and pull my dick out fully from his throat, letting him fall onto the floor and cry. His feeble pathetic body shivering, ribs showing through his femboy, lacey camisole. 

The bell rings loudly right then, startling him, head snapping up. “Ahhh you hear that fag? Class is starting.” I pretend to zip my pants back up, letting his gullible pathetic mind think the abuse is over. “Oh wait, I almost forgot something.”

He looks up at me with pleading eyes, and says, “It hurts. Pl-please, no more-“ I grabbed him by a chunk of hair, letting moans fly out, and drag him back up on his knees.

“You’re done when I say you’re fucking done slut. I don’t like fuckin repeating myself, especially to sissy fags like you. Now open up” My dick soft is still a good five inches, and could be scary to his little sissy penis. I clamp my hand on his jaw and the top of head, forcing his mouth open wide. “Good boy.”

He looks at me scared, expecting to be filled again, but instead, I jut my hips forward and start peeing on him. He sputters and spits, surprised at the sudden hot golden shower. His fair is falling onto his sloppy face, and outfit is being salty pee-soaked. When he tries to close his mouth, I stop my pee flow, and kick him, hard, in the chest, telling him, “You can’t fucking stop me if your tried fag. You listen to your master, fuckpuppy. It is disrespectful to close your mouth when I’m trying to feed you my treat. Don’t do it again, or I’ll get mad.”

Danny’s slowly opened up his mouth, and I aim my flow straight for it, my fuckin gross ass pee going down his throat. “You’re such a fucking pathetic faggot. You’d prolly drink any mans pee that pays an6 attention to you. My fuckin waste, you love me being superior to you, owning your fag body, don’t you?” He looks up at me and says, “No, I don’t-“ I slap him again, harder than any other slap, leaving a blood red handprint on his paley-blue face. He squeals, pee hitting the side of his face as he turned his head. “Hey,” I say, grabbing the top of head, and turning it toward my dick, “first of all, when you’re master asks you something, you don’t say no. I own you now faggot. Don’t you understand.” I wait for him to nod his head before continuing with, “And second of all, what the fuck did I say about opening your mouth for my FUCKING TREAT!” 

My hand grabs another chunk of his hair, and pulls it down on my girthy dick, peeing straight into the back of his throat. I hear little gagging noises, not as big as before, but still hot. I hope I’m burning a hole through the back of his sissy throat, marking my territory so he knows he’s mine forever. 

“I hope I’m teaching you a good lesson faggot, we’re nothing alike and I’d never even think of liking a sub-human sissy like you.” I pull out of his throat, tapping the remaining drops all over his slutty face, cute done-up face gone. He now spotted a sloppy sissy whore on the town look: mascara running down his cheeks, deep red marks all over, purple bruising trailing up his neck, and lipstick smudged wide, giving him a sad smile. He fell onto the floor, eyes looking up at me, scared of wha5 I was going to do next. 

“I hope you learned your lesson faggot.” I said, and saluted, hand on the door lock. I could hear him take an audible sigh of relief, but I turn back around with an evil grin, inhumanly stretching up my face. I looked down at his pathetic, abused, raped body. 

“I almost forgot, if you tell anyone,” I pull out my phone and go into photos, pulling up his cute little nudes, and shove them in his face, “I’ll show the whole school these. And not just the school, the police. Do you want to be arrested at fifteen for illegally sending nudes to a minor?” His little mouth fell open again, and I think he finally understood. “You’ll be a sex offender, and on top of that, you’re whole life would be over, no college, no job, no friends. Who wants to be friends with a pedo?” 

His eyes bubble up with tears and he starts sobbing again, ugly wracking sobs that almost make me feel bad for the fag. He looks up at me and says, “I hate you.” 

I pat his little head, knowing he’d give me a response like this. It’s cruel, but it gives me ownership. He’s lost all his rights, like the fag should’ve had any anyway, he’s just a hole. 

Then I dig into my bag, which I left on the hook, and pull out a dog leash, with a thick collar. Then I dig deeper and pull out a pair of skimpy little pink lacey panties. I hand the panties to Danny and tell him, “I want those on by tomorrow, actually, right now, I want you to smell like your master’s pee all day.” He starts changing immediately, soaked in pee and drool and cum and bathroom floor water. “Also, wear this around the school, just to show that I now own you.” 

I stand there while he gets all cute for me, and I smile at him, he’s so cute when he’s sad. “Good boy. I’ll see you in Trig fuckpuppy, K?” I wait for a response from him, and when I don’t hear one, I raise my hand to strike him.

But before I do, he turns his head to the side and softly says, “okay.” I smile and say, “okay what?” He gives me a furious face,which still looks cute on his little body. He spits out, “Okay Master.”

I smile and leave the stall, zipping up and buckling my jeans. If someone saw me, they’d have no clue I was giving a disobedient fag a lesson and think maybe I woke up late. 

I leave the bathroom, Danny still in the stall crying. I think I might go harder tomorrow. I type out a message to him, smiling to myself. Oh he is definitely going to pay for just being a sissy. 

The text reads: You did good today fuckpuppy, but that was only a blowjob and pee. If you’re gonna pay for trying to make me a fag, I’m going to have to train you harder and longer. Don’t worry, you’re slut holes will learn to love being used by a real man. Meet me tomorrow, same bathroom, same time, or you’ll be punished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some plans for what Wyatt will do next chapter, but please leave any suggestions below. Thanks for reading <3


	3. Stretching him out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Wyatt’s already used his mouth, why not try the other hole too?

The day felt slow after that, the only thing I could think of probably hated me right now. But, I’m not too worried, cuz he’ll never leave me. His hot mouth, plump raw lips red from taking such a hard facefuck. His crying eyes, begging me to stop, but also begging me to keep going. He was such a slut.

When I get to trig class at the end of the day, I notice that Danny isn’t here yet. That would be weird, considering he arrives before me everyday, smiling and waving as I walk in the door; but, I guess today he’d make an exception. I mean, he smells like pee, looks like a used cumslut, and has bruising all over, so yeah, maybe he would skip the rest of the day. 

Just as the bell rings, to my surprise, Danny’s little head pops in, done up in a sweater and fresh face, waving at the teacher. 

The teacher frowns and says, “Something wrong, Daniel?” Danny doesn’t look back at him, just saying, “I feel a little sick, sorry.” Then our teacher just nods his head, as if everything is okay. He’s really gonna let a sick kid just sit in here, spreading his fucking fag germs, what a joke. 

Danny sits down next to me, immediately rummaging through his backpack, no usual perky smile. So, I tap him on the head and say, “Hey babyboy, what’s on your mind?” 

His face looks back at me, irritated that I’m pretending like I did nothing wrong, and I didn’t. If he was a real man like me, then it would be wrong, but he’s nothing. Then his eyes start getting wet, and his lips quiver for a second. But he’s strong, and it only lasts a second before he turns away and sucks it back up. I’m gonna enjoy breaking him.

A girl named Bella in Danny’s row who sits behind him, taps him on the shoulder, whispering in his ear. I strain to listen in, but her voice is so soft that I can’t hear it.

“What are ya guys talking about?” I ask, plastering a smile. Danny and her both turned their head my way, and she says to me, “Nun-a your fuckin business, ugly.” I turn back toward the front, biting my lip. Danny is still looking at me, sad puppy dog eyes now replaced the blank expression. A flashed him a grin, a devious one that I hope scares him.

Meanwhile, the teacher is going on about circles and shit and boring-ness. Well, if the teacher talks about the same shit everyday, I guess missing one lesson couldn’t hurt. 

I pull out my phone and text Danny: 

Come to the bathroom in five minutes or your photos go straight to the rowing team 

Then, I raise my hand and ask, “Can I use the bathroom?” The teacher nods and I walk out. Before I leave, I chance a glance at Danny, and he’s staring daggers right back. It kinda makes me happy.

It’s been over eight minutes once I hear him come into the bathroom, speedwalking.

“You’re late, fag.” He huffs and knocks on the door, so I let him in.

“Yeah, well you try getting out of Mr. Wolden’s class WHILE someone else is out.” Danny looks like a frustrated little kid having a tantrum, “And you know what else, you told me that ToMoRrOW-“ 

He screams as I slap him on the cheek, leaving an echoing sound throughout the small bathroom. I look down at his watering eyes with a smile. “How dare you question me?” 

I let him look up at me for another second before pushing him against the side of the stall, and turning him around. “Wait, no please. Stop, please.” I start to pull down his pants, seeing the Lacey pink thong I gave him. “I’m a virgin, Wyatt, please please, stop.” His little body is trying to squirm under the weight of my arms, but making no progress.

I bend down to his ear and whisper, “You’re gonna learn to love this.” Then, I push aside the thing, taking out my dick, and try pushing some in, no lube. 

Danny’s starts screaming and desperately trying to push me off, only the tip of my dick inside. To his surprise, I grab him by the throat with one hand, pushing down on the front, and leaning down again.

“Don’t make this harder than it has to be fag. If someone catches us, I’ll kill you.” He breathes out words, but they’re incoherent. I then spit on his ass, letting it drip down onto my dick, and pushing deeper. 

Once I was only three inches in, blood started coming out of his ass, oh how I was ripping this sissy apart. It really helped me push in further, my grip on his neck loosening, hearing his moans come out. He was slapping me with his hands, feeble attempts not making me falter from this tight ass pussy.

I kept pushing farther, blood dripping down his legs, both our pants now off, and I could see his red raging hard-on. I could hear his teeth grinding against each other as his body quivered by the size of me.

I, then, started up a rhythm, in and out, in farther and out. “I knew you were just a sissy cumdump the moment I saw you, ya know that.” He moaned loud in response, making me go harder. Now, I was balls deep in his ruined asshole, a loud clapping sound echoing in the bathroom. It’d be so horrible if someone came in.

“You probably like being raped like a helpless fag don’t you? Being just a hole for a real man.” Through his moans, I think I heard a yes.

Right then, I pull out, and smirk at how he moans unhappily. I ask, “What do u want, Danny?” 

“I want you to stop please.” I could hear the sniffles and boogers and grossness in his voice. I slap him hard on the ass, cause that’s not how you respond to your master.

“Uh,” He recoils and turns to me, “I want you to put it back in.” Finally, the fag’s learning. I give him a mad look, waiting for him to catch on. “Sorry, I want you to put it back in, Master.” 

“That’s more like it pup. Alright, how about we put your cheerleader skills to the test.” He looks at me confused, so, I grab his leg and force it up, so that one leg is up on the stall, and one on the ground, his leaking pussy spread wide.

I go in front of him, lean down, and push into the bloody hole, still tight and squeezing me. “Ohh you’re hole feels so nice fag. Just wait till it’s all sloppy and loose and nobody’ll want you.” He looks at me, tears streaming down his face. He’ll make such a good cumdump.

As I’m pushing into him again, I hear footsteps coming close. Just in case they’re coming in here, I pick him up, dick still balls deep in his hole, and carry him onto the toilet, straddling me. His eyes are rolling back in pleasure as I believe I’m hitting his spot. 

The footsteps come into the bathroom, and I slap a hand over his mouth, his hot breath making my hand wet. His eyes look scared as the footsteps get nearer, and I look through the side of the stall to see who it is.

A tall blonde kid is walking over, who is in our trig class. He yells, “Aye, Wyatt, Danny, where you guys at?” I look up at Danny’s red face, little body impaled on my dick, and laugh. 

“Yeah, I’m just in here, wanna come in.” I say. Danny screams at me through my hand and slaps my thighs. I then choke him with my other hand, letting his lips tinge blue and his hands get weaker.

“Haha nah dude. The teacher was just wondering where you’re at. And where’s Danny?”

“Yeah, I’m having a really bad shit, man. And I think Danny went to the nurse, something about dick-in-ass syndrome.” Then the kid walked closer to the stall, trying to see through the open part. Fuck.

“Hey, Hey,” I cover some of it with my arm, “don’t look at my dick fag.” He laughed and walked back out. God, that was too close. Then I look up at Danny, who’s passed out, skin a pale-blue, my hand still wrapped around his throat. His head is lolling to one side, and I guess he’s passed out. Well shit. I might as well finish. 

So, I start pumping in again, his body limp against mine. “Fuck Yeah slut,” I look up at him, pushing him down by his shoulders now. “Be a good little cumslut for daddy. Cmon, you want daddy’s seed right?” His head is nodding up and down, so I guess he does. 

He’s still bouncing up and down on me when I cum inside him, flooding his hole with a real mans seed. I see some start to leak out, along with blood. It’s the hottest thing ever, a ruined little cumdump.

Once I finish up, I lay him across the toilet seat, go out, and grab him some paper towels. Then, I wipe up his bloody ass, fingering it as I do. He’s still unconscious, and I can’t leave his raped little body here in case somebody else finds him. I mean, there’s no other reason I won’t leave right now, it’s not like I’m fucking gay. It’s not like I like fags like him. 

Well, fuck it, if someone finds this little fuckpuppy, hopefully they use him for his purpose, filling his holes with meat and using his like the good fag he is. I leave the bathroom as the bell rings, asking to my next class. 

After school, I passed by his locker, not to check up on him, but to see if he was ready for tomorrow, and there he was, talking to his friend Bella. He was standing weirdly, prolly due to the fact his little hole was just raped by nine inches of meat and used like a sissy sluts. Well, I hope he gets better by tomorrow. As I’m walking away, I pull out my phone and text him:

I’m sorry for almost killing you, it’s no good to have a dead cumdump. See me tomorrow after school by the lockeroom before rowing, I wanna say something in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took a long time. I hope you liked it and leave a comment ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic, I plan on bringing Danny into the story next chapter. Feel free to leave suggestions on what you want to see him do, or where in the school ;)


End file.
